Garden of Eternity
by The Pursuit
Summary: And when they crossed the bridge, they found themselves in unexplored land, filled with blossoming buds of joy and bubbling brooks of peace. The Garden of Eternity.


**Hi everyone! I've been reading fanfiction for literally AGES, so I decided to write my own fluffy romance :) **

**Thanks to my awesome beta, blondkellycrazy. Rated T for safety.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

With his temper as fiery as his disheveled mane, and her tenacity as unyielding as her bushy brown curls, she should have known they would never work out. Their tiny Iceberg of Hope constantly rocked back and forth, back and forth, threatening to crumble into the Sea of Despair. But she tried, tried, and tried again as they screamed profanities at one another and tore apart their flat.

And she cried.

And when he was caught with some blonde harlot, it threw her over the tip of the Iceberg. She plummeted through the stormy night, hoping in vain that the clouds would cushion her fall. When she crashed into the icy sea, her fragile heart shattered like glass on impact. Warm, salty teardrops from her chocolate eyes contaminated the chilly waters of the Sea of Despair. She was tempted to drown herself in her own grief, but her diligence got the better of her and she forced her frail fingers to collect the pieces of her broken heart, and dragged herself onto the shore of Island of Solitude.

And she survived.

Her hands were bloodied from the dagger-like fragments of her heart, and her dull brown eyes were tainted red from the endless river of tears that seemed to reside behind them, but she survived. Nevertheless, her heart grew heavy with nostalgia, with sacrifices, with misery. It grew too heavy for her to carry. So piece by piece, she dropped the slivers of her heart behind her, creating a trail leading to her humble abode on the Island, until she was left with nothing.

And she was empty.

With her soul as empty as her thick skull, and his determination as steely as his tempestuous gray eyes, he should have known they would never work out. But her beachy blonde waves and exotic green eyes intoxicated him, captivated him, and drew him close to her. Too close. Soon, he was practically kissing her feet, giving into her every whim. He was a fool for her. He stood imprudently at the summit of the Mountain of Adoration, struggling to pull her up from the base of the mountain, but she refused to climb for him. He kept hoping, hoping for that initial fire to reignite, hoping for that original charisma to return, hoping that she would eventually reciprocate the love he had for her.

And he waited.

And when she was caught with that loathsome, daft ginger from his school years, he tumbled down from the zenith of that mountain. But instead of crashing into the Sea of Despair, he landed safely on the Island of Acceptance, and though his custom-tailored suit was torn to pieces and his body was battered and bruised, heart was still mostly intact. He built a raft and traveled for miles and miles through the Sea until he spotted land. The Island of Solitude.

And he stayed.

He soon discovered curious bits of some red, unidentified substance and picked them up as he followed their path. And he when he reached the last piece, he put the fragments together like a jigsaw puzzle, and found that they formed a heart. Then he saw. He saw the girl whose heart lay in his hands. He recognized the unconventional beauty behind the untamed mass of curls on her head and the dull brown eyes that lacked their usual twinkle.

And he proceeded.

She noticed him creeping up behind her and turned around to see familiar gelled platinum hair and pasty complexion. He approached her, slowly, cautiously, and returned her mended heart. And when her cocoa eyes met his silver ones, all feelings of resentment from the past were forgotten. And when his sculpted fingers brushed her slender ones, there was a spark. And when he kissed her forehead, the nostalgia, the sacrifices, the misery were banished from her heart and fled to the River of Oblivion.

And she was cured.

They soon realized that two was a crowd on the Island of Solitude, so they built a Bridge of Progress with affection, care, and compassion. And when they crossed the bridge, they found themselves in unexplored land, filled with blossoming buds of joy and bubbling brooks of peace. The Garden of Eternity.

And they loved.

* * *

**I hope you understood everything! Thanks for reading, R&R**

**~The Pursuit**


End file.
